marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of Mutant Terrorists (Pryde of the X-Men)
| form = | pxm = all | other = X-Men }} :Brotherhood of Mutant Terrorists is from the Non MAU episode . The Brotherhood of Mutant Terrorists are a team of terrorists with powers lead by the master of magnetism . Members * : Incredibly strong and seemingly unmovable. * : Incredibly strong and seemingly unstoppable. His real name is Cain and he is 's step-brother. * : The team leader, the master of magnetism and can manipulate metal. * : Can manipulate fire. * : Can climb walls and leap long distances. * : A psychic who can project images into people's thoughts and throw psychic spears. was with the team in their home base but it is unknown if it was actually part of the team. Magneto treats it as a pest, but he also does the same to Toad. History Magneto formed his Brotherhood to help him defeat humankind so that mutants could take over the and rule. He gathered his members and formed a base inside . At some point a small dragon made its home there, much to the annoyance of Magneto. At another point Magneto is caught by the military and put in a special cell to nullify his powers. The cell was put on a truck to move the powerful mutant in a . The convoy was traveling through the carrying the captured Magneto in a special holding cell. Despite his best efforts he could not escape. The truck he was held in suddenly swerved knocking and a scientist off their feet. Apparently the convoy thought they were sinking into the ground. The White Queen used her telepathy to make the soldiers think they were sinking in quick sand and they all abandoned their vehicles. She then made a psychic spear and disrupts the power in the truck, releasing Magneto. Magneto then broke apart Chaffy's gun and threw him in a canal. Magneto set a plan into motion. He sent Blob and Pyro to the to distract the while he and Juggernaut attacked the to acquire the from . It worked and the X-Men departed leaving Xavier and behind. Together the two destroyed the Mansion's defenses. Kitty and Xavier watched on monitors while he explained that Magneto is the master of magnetism and Juggernaut is Xavier's step-brother. Too worried to notice, Kitty through Cerebro's defensive circuits allowing the two evil mutants to enter. Xavier scanned Magneto's mind and learned that he came for Cerebro's Mutant Power Circuit. Xavier handed the circuit to Kitty just as the two attackers entered. Using her powers she ran off with Magneto in hot pursuit while Juggernaut confronted his step-brother. Magneto used electrical cables to shock Kitty into dropping the circuit and phasing through the floor. He picked up the circuit and returned to Juggernaut. Meanwhile, Blob and Pyro took the people at the Observatory hostage. The X-Men flew in the to the Observatory while Pyro was acquiring the tracking coordinates for the . The X-Men arrived and attempted to attack Blob without success. Pyro attacked the heroes but countered with wind. When the fires died down there were no sign of either villain. Inside Asteroid M, Magneto told Toad to put the circuit into their computer, and then swatted away the small dragon. Toad followed orders then chased the dragon away. Xavier then used his powers to discover what Magneto was doing. Magneto had successfully installed the Mutant Power Circuit and was diverting the Scorpio Comet towards Earth. It was to kill most of the human race so that mutants can rule. The X-Men flew to Asteroid M in the Blackbird. Magneto watched on a monitor while blasted his way through the airlock. Magneto sent the Brotherhood after them, after swatting away the dragon. The X-Men encountered Pyro so decided to take him on. The X-Men went on without her until Toad surprised and attacked . He trapped him while the others kept going. The other X-Men continue on only to run into the Juggernaut. Colossus took him on while Cyclops and continue on. They encountered the White Queen who battled with Cyclops. Nightcrawler went on by himself and teleported past the Blob. He found Magneto who only taunted him. He tried to destroy Nightcrawler but Kitty phased up through the floor to stop him. Magneto was further distracted when the dragon bit his ankle. Magneto accidentally broke the circuit, meaning that nothing could change the comet's course. Xavier told Nightcrawler to complete the circuit while Kitty pushed Magneto back onto the platform. The resulting energies pushed away the Scorpio Comet, but sent it towards Asteroid M. However, Nightcrawler had to continue completing the circuit or else the comet would head back towards Earth. Magneto left the two X-Men figuring that either way he won. Magneto gathered the Brotherhood. He formed a protective bubble around them and flew the group back to Earth. Thanks to some quick thinking from Xavier and some quick teleporting from Nightcrawler the comet and the asteroid collided and were destroyed. The dragon then went along with Kitty with the X-Men. Background First time the group is called the Brotherhood of Mutant Terrorists. In the comics, they are usually simply called Brotherhood of Mutants or Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. This version of the Brotherhood is a combination of Magneto's and Mystique's versions from the comics. However, White Queen, also known as Emma Frost, has never been a member of the team though has been an X-Man. Juggernaut never joined until 2004, though he as actually a mole for the X-Men. Similarly, Lockheed (the dragon) has never been part of an antagonistic team. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Brotherhood of Mutant Terrorists (Earth-652975) *Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-616) Category:Brotherhood of Mutants (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Teams (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Mutants (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:Villains (Pryde of the X-Men)